


Micro to Macro

by Littlenaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata having height problems intensifies, Kageyama not knowing what to do, Karasuno - Freeform, M/M, Micro AU, Size Difference, strangeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gradual minimization of Hinata Shouyou and the maximization of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata seems Shorter than Usual

           The volleyball made a dull  _thwack_ on the other side of the court as Hinata fell on his ass confused. He looked closely at his hands which weren't red from hitting one of Kageyama's tosses. That was a bad sign in itself.

 _Huh?_ That was weird. The ball only grazed the tips of his fingers this time-even though it was their godspeed quick. That was... so weird... 

           "Oi, are you okay Hinata!" Nishinoya shouted from the other side of the court. They had been practicing scrimmages when this phenomenon had all began. 

           Kageyama looked confused as well. But in a classic mildly pissed off way. Not much different from his usual grumpy face, but with a slight tinge of concern.

           "Hinata." He says as Hinata peels himself off the laminate flooring. "For some reason you're short today." 

           "Huh?! You're blaming this on me when you're the setter? You want to fight, you tall jerk!" Hinata scowled at him- as threatening as a five year old- and put up his fists as he hid behind Tanaka. Suga sighed from the sidelines. Really, Kageyama knew better than to bring up the matter of height after Hinata had so stubbornly proved otherwise with his shouts of "I can Jump high! I can jump really high, though!" 

           As the saying goes, "A dead horse cannot move to the song of the sharpest whip." Suga looked rather pleased at his cleverness. Daichi blanched at the straight wisdom that just shot out of Suga's mouth. When did Karasuno volleyball practices become so unorthodox?

 

* * *

           It happened again the day after. Hinata Shouyou was most definitely shrinking. 

          "Nishinoya-senpai, are you wearing heels today?" Hinata inquired with one brow raised. He was looking up. Actually, honestly, looking up at his senpai-otherwise known as the shortest person on the team. The only sensible explanation for this would be, of course, that Nishinoya began to cross-dress and decided to go all out. There was simply no other explanation. Yes, Hinata was short. He admits it. But he wasn't, by all means, Noya-short.

           Nishinoya turned around with a befuddled "What. Why would you even ask that?" followed by a "WHOA, HINATA WHAT HAPPENED?! You got smaller! I've never looked down on anyone before now!" He began running circles around the new minimized Hinata as everyone came to the front of the gym. Hinata looked very unimpressed as Nishinoya spun and spun around his form. The shrinkage was visibly noticeable now with the way his clothes began to look more like a loose fitting dress than uniform. His head barely came to Nishinoya's chest as well. With the way that his face was reddening, he was looking more and more like a very small, very upset ball of fire.  _  
_

"I don't know what happened!" He threw up his arms and gestured to his height. "I just woke up this morning and I realized that everything was bigger and at first I thought that was awesome because it would also apply to nikuman, but then I realized that i actually shrank and now even with my jumps I might not be able to clear the net!" Hinata stopped to breathe and continued on spitting fire. "I can't spike anymore! Now Kageyama won't be my setter because I won't be useful to the team and- and-" He let out a wail as the sure sign of tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. "I CAN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL ANYMORE! I don't know what else to do with my life! No more BTOOM! no more GWAAAAHHH! not even the GUUUHHH! Why?! Why Suga!" He looked to Sugawara helplessly through the tears and the flames.

            "There, there Hinata. I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it!" Suga reassured as Hinata nodded his head in time with the dripping of his face.

            "Yeah!" Tanaka agreed vigorously. "I don't think it's permanent!" Hinata's eyes widened as he stopped crying for a second before he seemed to cave in on himself even more. An ominous dark cloud hung precariously in the air. The words 'permanent' etched into it like a scar. A very permanent scar. Daichi shot Tanaka a dangerous glare.  _Way to go Tanaka. Now who will do damage control?_

At that very moment, damage control walked through the gym doors. Kageyama nonchalantly strutted in with a milk box in one hand, his volleyball gear in the other. He took an unnecessarily long sip before opening his mouth to speak.

             "Sorry I'm late. I overslept." He half-grunted the last part as if it were extremely unpleasant to think about. It took a second for him to survey the disarray the team was in. Just as he was about to ask what had happened, his eyes locked with Hinata's, widening perceptibly in sync with his partner. Time stopped for a good ten seconds and suddenly there was a little kid with flaming hair hurtling towards him at a screech. 

             "KAAAAAAGEEEEEYAAMAAAAAAAA!!!!" 

             "Wait, Hinata no!" Daichi pleaded, but it was too late. Kageyama was knocked out cold on the floor with mini Hinata sobbing softly into his jacket saying something along the lines of  _send me a toss_ and  _I'm the only one who will hit your tosses no matter what!_ If it weren't so comical it would be really sad.  _  
_

Eventually Asahi had to extract Hinata from Kageyama's unnaturally limp-noodle body as Daichi was tasked with the laborous duty of dragging Kageyama's body to the infirmary. He could already tell that today would not be the end, and that the team should really invest in a stretcher. He sighed in resignation. This is what it meant to be a team captain. He looked at Suga who sent a refreshing smile and a thumbs up. 'Yes', he repeated. 'this is what it means to be a team captain.'

              

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I noticed that there weren't any micro/macro fics for this pairing or in this fandom so I, being the creative writer that I art, have BESTOWED ONE UPON YOU. My writing is a bit rusty and my style is kind of gross in a good way but please bear with me.  
> (Also, this is kind of one of my fluffy kinks? HEIGHT DIFFERENCE TO THE EXTREME YEAH!)  
> 


	2. Who wears short shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the world through Kageyama vision. After waking up in the infirmary, his recollection of the events from the past 2 hours or so are hazy. Also, apology milk? Warning: Things get very weird very fast and super heated.

           Kageyama woke up feeling very confused and mildly upset. He could feel the bruise in the back of his head as the blood rushed past his ears. He grunted as the muscles in his neck strained to lift his head from the infirmary bed in futility. The throb in his head protested vehemently. There was definitely a bump forming behind his head, no doubt about it. How did he even get injured? ...Was Hinata serving again? Or was it... something else? 

           He blinked slowly before staring up at the white ceiling. Ah, another thing he just realized. He was alone. The rest of the team was probably still at volleyball practice while he was stuck in questionably sterile sheets.  _I'm alone again...._ or so he thought. 

          "Kageyama?" A familiar nasally voice came from the side of the bed. "Are you okay now? I- um." Suddenly there was something small and rectangular being pushed to his chest. He struggled to look down his nose at it. Oh. 

          "So the milk, you dropped it or I kind of made you drop it so by law I'm supposed to replace the milk. So I did it out of pure obligation. Not because I felt guilty. No wait, I do feel guilty, but the milk happened because I just thought it was sad for you to drop that milk." Hinata was speaking in run-on sentences and Kageyama's head couldn't keep up with Mach 5 processing. 

          In the end, Kageyama just scrunched his eyebrows together and settled for a intelligible , "Huh?". He tried searching the room for the Hinata's ghost, but he was thoroughly in his blind spot. It seemed his head was out of commission as well. "Where are you, stupid Hinata?" 

          "I'm not stupid! You're stupid! Stupid Kageyama." A great ball of orange hair became very well acquainted with his face as the even shorter Hinata Shouyou attempted to tower over his bed-ridden form. "I'm right here and you are drinking this milk for me because... because it's the law!" Hinata nearly shouted the last phrase as he swiped the boxed milk off Kageyama's chest and jammed the straw through it. " _GUUUUAAAAAHHHH!!!!_ Your milk is served, it's the laaaw! " 

          Just as Kageyama was about to comment on how absolutely stupid Hinata was acting, there was a straw in his mouth and a very short flaming haired boy insisting that he drink milk from it. He took a few good long sips from the box, but couldn't help but feel like there was something monumentally wrong with what was currently happening. In a roundabout way, Kageyama felt that he was being violated by this shorter Hinata who had injured him, called him 'stupid', then forced an off-brand box of milk upon his damaged body. What did he mean by 'it's the law!"? Was he being threatened right now? 

       He spit out the straw. "Stop it, Hinata. I don't want anymore milk." Hinata was still stubbornly trying to get him to drink his weird apology/ legal-action-will-be-taken-against-you if you don't drink it milk.  A vein visibly appeared on his forehead as the straw kept poking at his face. "Hinata, god, stop it you dumbass! I said I don't want your condolence milk!" Where was the nurse at this time of day! Wasn't she there to stop this kind of harassment? "Dammit, Hinata, NO!" 

       "Hinata, YES." The berserk child insisted. With the agility of a hell hound, Hinata jumped onto Kageyama's patient bed and pinned him- even though he probably didn't need to seeing the state that Kageyama was in, but the adrenaline was already circulating through his blood stream. There was no telling what would happen. Kageyama just looked on in shock for a second at the shear madness of the situation. He looked at the determined and rather misplaced expression on Hinata's face before looking at the half empty milk carton still clutched in his hands. 

       "Oi, oi! Think about what you're going to do, dumbass!" Oh no, Kageyama was not having this. He would not go down with a mini Hinata straddling his stomach in the infirmary while shoving milk down his throat. After the initial shock wore off, he realized that his captor's lips were moving. "HUH?!" He yelled. 

       "...Promise you'll send me tosses or I'll do it!" Hinata threatened loudly. "You'll never be able to look at milk the same way again." He shook the milk box in his hand menacingly to prove his point. The light in his eyes were gone and a great shadow had fallen in front of his face. 

       Suddenly, there was a loud thump from the door and a yell as Tanaka and the rest of the Karasuno team burst through the doors followed by the nurse. 

        Everyone's eyes widened to the size of saucers as they alternated from looking at the compromising position that Kageyama and Hinata were in, then the nurse, the Tanaka who was scrambling to get up off the floor. Tsukishima could be heard snorting in the background. Everyone spoke at once. 

        "It's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."

        "Kageyama, you sicko! What are you doing to Hinata!?" 

        "Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

        "NO PDA IS ALLOWED! EVERYONE, TO THE DEAN'S OFFICE!"

        "RUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!" Within the span of five seconds, the gang left in a storm of dust. They would not stop running until they were past the school gates and even then they did not stop. 

        "I forgot my bike!" Hinata all but screamed. 

        "YOU DUMBASS! Stop running so slow." Without a word, Hinata was scooped up off his feet by the ever knightly Kageyama, and the whole team proceeded to make their escape.

       Back in the infirmary, the nurse surveyed the damage. A stack of paperwork had been knocked over in the hustle and there was a draining carton of off-brand milk contaminating the bed. She grimaced and rubbed at her temples. There were no words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHH!!! I'm getting so excited. Little Hinata, why isn't there more of him? [also, if any of you guys watch Tokyo Ghoul, sometimes I imagine that Kageyama is just an alternate universe version of Tsukiyama Shuu. Is that weird? It's weird isn't it?] Warning for later, the characters are going to seem very out of character for this story due to the head canons imposed upon them.


	3. Breathy Meadow Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape of the Karasuno volleyball club and the great reward of meat buns and wild flowers.

            Hinata gasped as his whole world got flipped on its side, the wind rushing past his hair and the sound of ragged breathing enveloping his minimized form. Suddenly he was being carried like one overgrown toddler in the arms of a frantic father. Except Kageyama was not his father, and Hinata considered himself a rising adult so this situation was not only shocking, but horribly embarrassing. He began to let out tiny little screams as he was jostled around and let out a particularly loud one when Kageyama lost his footing mid-stride. He clung onto that Karasuno volleyball jersey as if his life depended on it, shutting his eyes to the pavement roaring beneath him. 

            "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Yamaguchi screamed just behind the pair. To the outside world, they must have looked ridiculous. The Karasuno Volleyball Club ran, half of them with their sweaty jerseys on and the rest stuck in the awkward transition between sportswear and casual clothing. They were an enormous, loud herd of high schoolers making a mad dash to who knows where. Half of them with confused and frightened looks on their faces, others shadowed with the mud of determination clinging beneath their eyes. 

            Somehow Nishinoya had captured Asahi and was piggybacking off of him with one hand braced on his shoulders and the other fist-pumping into the air. The sound of a score of volleyball sneakers stampeding the ground was broken with subtle exclamations of "YEEEEAAAAHHH!!!! FASTER, ASAHI! THIS IS AWESOME! HECK YEAH!" The substantial amount of onlookers either laughed or glared at the rowdy bunch as they powered through the streets like it was the charge of the Light Brigade! 

             Daichi looked over at Tanaka and nearly blew a gasket trying to speak over the wind pressure. "TANAKA, KEEP... YOUR.... SHIRT ON!" He barked between breaths. He looked over to the side at Suga in exasperation who seemed unnaturally happy considering the current circumstances they were in. The air around him seemed to sparkle in worship over his perfection even now. The wind softly tousled his hair as if he were a model for Tr*semme's high quality shampoo plus conditioner. 

           "Daichi," Sugawara's angelic voice sung out. "If you keep your mouth open for too long, bugs will roost there." His smile brightened as Daichi nearly bit his lip in his rush to close his gaping mouth. Even in all of this excitement, Suga was perceptive enough to catch him staring. 

           ' _Damn' thought Daichi 'Give a man, a break once in a while will you?'_ _  
_

After a good fifteen minutes of insane running, the Karasuno volleyball team slowed to a sweaty, tired jog... Then a walk... and finally into a painful, cramp-stricken crawl. Hinata had reduced his own surface area to a small orange lump resting neatly in Kageyama's arms-which were shaking uncontrollably with overexertion. As the adrenal high wore off, Karasuno's team began to turn into a very watery paste. They veered left off the pavement into the grassy field next to the road. One by one they dropped like rats contaminated with cyanide poisoning- slowly and painfully.

            Tsukishima very nearly collapsed on Yamaguchi who had simply died next to a group of dandelions. At the very least, his grave was sparsely decorated with vibrant wild flowers. Tanaka had expired somewhere further down from them, slumped half-naked next to Asahi who had most likely passed out. Since he had ridden on Asahi's welcoming shoulders, Noya wasn't at all tired even though he decided to slump next to Asahi, too, still buzzing with excitement. Everyone else assumed the position of either dead or spread-eagle and currently dying. Even Sugawara didn't look very refreshing anymore. 

            "Fucking shit." Kageyama had been straggling behind with the additional weight of Hinata putting stress on his poor, poor arms. "Oh, my body." He groaned. In all honesty, he had wanted to stop and take a rest at least five times on the way to the embankment, but he knew that if he did; he would have had no other choice than to put Hinata down. Even now, he did not want to put Hinata down, but it was either put Hinata down or crash and burn together. He did not want to commit himself needlessly to a liability like that. He huffed as his feet made it onto the soft grass where he stumbled around for a few more seconds before picking a nice spot to pass out forever. 

           His knees buckled one after the other, and as the London Bridge did in 1831, he fell. Using what was left of his adrenaline, he shielded Hinata from the ground and let out a small 'oof' as his right shoulder was jarred by the impact with packed earth.

             Thank the heavens that the grass was cool against his skin as it touched his hot, inflamed body. When all was done, he finally extracted his arms from Hinata's child-like frame; still half clutching his uniform and breathing evenly. Somehow, the idiot had fallen asleep in all that chaos. 

          As he strained his neck muscles while trying to peer down at the sessile creature attached to his abdomen and chest, Kageyama was shocked to find golden-brown eyes meet his own. Hinata blinked at him. Kageyama found himself blinking back twice in response.

           It took a while for Hinata to survey his surroundings before a telling red tinge began to travel across his cheeks; realization had dawned on him. Unlike the calm and cool Kageyama, he looked absolutely mortified. 

          "I- I...I- um- no, I did not I CAN! EXPLAIN IT! I wasn't...!" Hinata sputtered and scrambled to get off his teammate. He let out a terrified squeak as Kageyama fixed him with the darkest glare he had ever seen. For some reason he looked absolutely livid as he caught an orange ball of sunshine between his hands. He waited long enough to see the golden ring around Hinata's eyes dilate as he put all the leftover strength he had into his monstrous grip and  _squeezed._ _Hard._

         "AAhhhhhh! NooOOOOO!" Hinata's misfortune rang out across the waning blue sky as he wailed from the force of his head being crushed between those massive setter's hands. ' _This is it.'_ His internal thoughts surfaced. ' _My head is going to burst like a watermelon._ _This is the end of Hinata Shouyou. Goodbye Karasuno. Goodbye world."_

Strangely enough, Hope came in the form of none other than Tsukishima and his awful interjections. 

          "Oi, King, stop playing S&M with short stuff for a while so we can go get some meat buns." Tsukishima was as blunt as ever as he adjusted his frames. Kageyama glared at having his old nickname used again, and Hinata fumed at his height being ridiculed again by Mr. I-am-a-cool-mountain. However, they had not yet been exposed to the definition of S&M and chose to overlook it. 

          In a show of glaring contrast, their eyes absolutely sparkled at the prospect of meat buns. Luckily enough, the team had crashed right next to the Foothill store. Daichi was nice enough to buy the team food in commemoration of their strange and tiring escapade. A small blush found its way on his face with the teams jumbled praise of, "Captain Daichi, you're the best!"

         "Nikuman! Nikuman~!" Hinata sung and hollered as he pulled Kageyama up in a surprising show of strength before all but dragging his team with him into the small convenience store. 

         The only protests heard were the creaking of each person's abused muscles and bones as they all mechanically hobbled to their suppers, their mouths prepared to taste sweet victory in the form of steamed pork buns. 

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Not too much plot in this update, huh? But it's coming, someday. Did you guys enjoy that very brief and very fleeting ship shower? Because I know I did. For some reason, I find it hard to write Tsukishima's dialogues. He's so standoffish. Also, Kage and Hina don't know what S&M is and for those of you who are pure like them, it stands for Sadism and Masochism. Kage is a Sadist because he abuses Hinata with his large setter hands.  
> *nikuman = meat buns* Hinata will use this as opposed to meat buns. Doesn't meat buns sound obscene coming from him? I'm rambling now, but thanks everyone for your nice comments! The kudos and the comments really motivate me to keep going. Shoutouts to Makofish, the beautiful Tokyo Ghoul/Haikyuu grand parallel AU conspirator, as well as Kagamiyoneko and Electric the guest for taking the time to leave nice things in the comments section below.  
> *not Beta read. Please tell me if a mistake bothers you, I will fix it right off.


	4. Primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone far away, in the UK or Florida or something, gets a rude awakening.

After the great meat bun montage, in which several volleyball players were granted the large blessing that could only come out of Daichi’s pants- that is, money. For the meat buns. Get your mind out of the gutter.

            Anywho, it was agreed that Hinata was to stay at Kageyama’s house for the time being since his family was still unaware that he was slowly disintegrating.

            “What!” Kageyama sputtered. Bits of meat bun flying out of his mouth and onto Hinata’s unfortunate face. “Why do _I_ have to take care of _him?!_ ”

            “Oh my god, I’ll never get to see my family again! Is this what you’re telling me Suga-senpai? Am I an invalid?” Suga petted Hinata as he cried into his side. The wetness, he could do without, but otherwise, Suga thought this was nice. Children were great to have.

            “Sssshhh, Shh, Hinata. Look into my eyes. Look into my eyes, Hinata. HINATA. I SAID FUCKING LOOK.” Hinata immediately stopped sobbing into Sugawara’s shirt and locked eyes with him. He didn’t even know Suga’s voice could get that loud.

            “Alright, Hinata listen to me.” Suga whispered soothingly. “You are going to go over to Kageyama’s house, because he is a lonely little boy who needs to get some tender love and care. You, Hinata are the perfect sack of sunshine for that job, understand?” Hinata’s entire body shook as he nodded in half-understanding. Sugawara immediately sent him off with a refreshing smile and one more cryptic message.

            “Thou shalt ride his dick to Camelot and back. Only then may the Holy Grail appear.”

            “Yes, my liege.” Hinata bowed and fled giggling a bit. Everybody liked a little role-playing now and again.

            “What was that all about?” Kageyama asked obliviously.

            “You’ll find out later tonight~” Hinata purrs. Kageyama scowls at him. He winks and runs away laughing like a hyena.

            But then, there is no Hinata. Just a sack of clothes crumpled on the ground. Has he finally done it? Has he finally shrunk so far that he is can no longer be discerned by the human eye. Kageyama must find out.

            He jogs up to the sack of clothing and, thinking that it is a good idea, steps on it. A sickening crunching sound accompanied by a painful scream follows. Then there is silence. Kageyama starts to sweat. There is most definitely something under his foot.

            “Oh my fucking god.” Kageyama whispers to himself. “Why the fuck did I think that was a good idea.”

            A few minutes later, there is whispering all around him.

            “What is that kid over there doing?” One passing woman asks her friends worriedly.

            “… I don’t know.” Her friend replies uneasily. “But he’s been clutching at that school uniform for a good five minutes now. I think we should probably go.”

            “He’s crying now.”

            “I know.”

            “Hahaha!” A strange sound comes from the shirt in Kageyama’s hand and he pauses.

            “Hinata! Oh, Hinata is that you? Speak to me Hinata. Please speak to me!” Kageyama wails while carefully searching the article of clothing for any signs of life.

            As Kageyama holds the piece of cloth away from his face a tiny, butt-naked Hinata- about the size of a potato ship- surfaces from one of the breast pockets. He smiles at the proportionally giant Kageyama.

            “Osu!” He squeaks out. His voice comes out higher like an insect. He waves at him. “I’m not dead! But I very nearly was, you jackass! What the fuck.”

            “But I could have sworn I heard a crunch! And I felt something under my foot. You’re not a figment of my imagination are you?” Kageyama stressed out. Oh thank god, he was not a murderer yet. …Yet.

            “Chips, Kageyama. You absolutely ruined my afternoon snack with your big ass foot. Now carry me home. I’m fucking tired.” Hinata put his arms out as if he wanted to be carried and Kageyama complied.

            Hinata crawled into his hand completely naked, his buttocks shining in the orange of the setting sun. Now, there was no place where the sun did not shine.

            Kageyama pocketed the tiny human and they were on their merry way.

            “Jesus, Barbara, did you see that? Am I seeing things?” The lady from before asked her friend was even more shocked than she was.

            “Yes, Jenny, _that_ was true love.” A single tear fell from her face.

            Kageyama and Hinata would go on to have a most magical relationship. The mystery of how the hell they are actually going to have intercourse at this stage was a part of the magic.

            “Soooo… Kagaaaayyamaaaa?”

            “Yeah?”

            “HOLY FUCK!” Hinata screamed from within Kageyama’s left breast pocket.

            “Jesus, WHAT.”

            “It’s April Fools today!”

            “Oh yeah, right. Love you too.”

 

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools.   
> ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ᕗ  
> ha. HAHAHAHAHA! I'll delete this later.   
> I would say sorry in advance but it's too late now.   
> At least I didn't actually write out how they were supposed to frick frack.   
> Count your blessings. I'll seriously update this soon. But for now, take your jaws off the ground! See ya around.   
> Also, if you are in the UK or Florida, my prophecy came true.

**Author's Note:**

> *at this time, requests are not open, but you can still slide into my PMs.   
> mileenadelanoche or li-naga-the-golden on tumblr.   
> *not Beta read, aside from my own corrections.


End file.
